The Final Week
The Final Week was a collaborative series made during the week before the Tagpocalypse. As its name suggests, it was the final series made on TF2Tags, and arguably the most ambitious. The idea was proposed by Walumancer, and the project quickly saw the likes of Blast, EGG-Z, Proto Kirby, Ass Ketchup, Llux, Fred Fuchs, and The Lazygineer hop on board. Set in the fictional town of Tagopolis, a town cut off from the rest of the world that will be nuked out of existence within a week. The series was a series (hah) of simultaneous stories surrounding the various Taggers during their final week. Prologue The Prologue of The Final Week was created by Walumancer, and saw the return of beloved TF2Tags original character Hon-Hon from the acclaimed Hon-Hon and Sneky series, created by Tanner. Hon-Hon begins recording himself a week before the bombs drop, summarizing everything that had happened during the past year when Tagopolis was cut off from the rest of the world by Dos. He tells of a period of turmoil and panic, followed by a period of calm where everyone seemed to get along, though this did not last. He states that the Wahfia is in shambles, with Walumancer only driving people away as he attempted to keep control. Makin' Bacon left and formed a splinter group made up of ex-wahfiosos and people with a general distaste for the Wahfia, whose power now rivals the former group. The police are doing what they can under the new commissioner, Llux, but even with support from the richest Tagger in the city they were running low on supplies and actions they could take. Hon-Hon concludes stating that he had pretty much retired, but maybe, just maybe, there was something left in the cards for him. A Tale of Two Bosses A Tale of Two Bosses was one of two stories told by Walumancer, centering around the heads of both major Tagopolis gangs: Makin' Bacon and Walumancer himself. They are forced to team up after an outside threat takes aim at them both. Part 1 opens with a very angry Walumancer, as Blast had just informed him that the trade deal between him and Makin's gang has been changed by the latter, demanding a fifty percent increase in ammo production or else no food. As Blast tries to calm him down, Walumancer snaps and tells Blast that he was useless. Immediately regretful, Walumancer tries to apologize only to have Blast furiously storm out of the Wahthedral, leaving the Wahfia for good. Walumancer flips his desk in frustration, cursing his own mouth and how it lead to so many allies leaving him. He insults Mayor Dos. Meanwhile, Makin', Marmot, and Therister are hanging around outside their base of operations, the Bacon Burrow. The latter two question why Makin' wanted so much ammo from the Wahfia, given the coming bombs, to which Makin' replies that Pen needed it for something unspecified. He tells them not to worry, because even if they don't get the bullets the Wahfia will still starve, though Therister points out that they could easily assault their base, kill them all, and take the food by force. Makin' leaves to check if Pen and Twelve Hour Respawn have returned with beer. Marmot and Therister discuss the situation, with Marmot getting very worried. Therister provides two possible explanations and agrees that the situation ultimately isn't in their favor. Later that night, Walumancer slips into bed. His wife, Marie, tries to talk about what happened earlier with Blast, but Walumancer isn't in the mood, stating he'll call Blast the following day and apologize. The couple confide in each other over their shared fear of the coming bombs, with Walumancer remaining firm in his belief that Wah will save them in the afterlife. They kiss and go to sleep, with six days remaining. Part 2 opens at the Bacon Burrow, with Makin' beginning to prepare breakfast for the gang. Pen greets him and notifies him of the mail man sending him Makin's mail again. As Makin' lets things cook he reads the letter, which is from Walumancer himself, stating that he is giving up. After driving everyone away and the stress of the situation getting to him, he requests enough food to hold him and Marie over until the bombs drop, in exchange for the last of the ammo. Pen is extremely suspicious of this, citing Walumancer's infamous stubbornness, but Makin' insists that this is a victory. Meanwhile, Walumancer greets The Lazygineer, the Wahfia's secretary and security cam watcher, and asks if any messages came in. Lazy reports another cryptic, static call that he has yet to decipher. He reports that Blast has not returned any of Walumancer's calls, and that a letter came in the mail for him. The letter is from Makin', who is willing to renegotiate the deal, stating that Pen's reason for needing the bullets fell through. He tells him to meet at the usual spot at midnight to avoid the cops as they make the trade. Lazy tells Walumancer that it sounds very fishy, but Walumancer states that he doesn't have much of a choice. That night, Walumancer and Makin' meet at the abandoned warehouse they use to make trades. The two argue about the contradictory information they received regarding the deal. The two eventually realize that the letters they were sent weren't actually from each other, as Llux and the police force reveal themselves and their ambush. The two bosses realize they were set up as the clock strikes midnight, with four days remaining. Part 3 opens at midday in a run-down bar. The two bosses are revealed to have successfully escaped the police ambush. Makin' wakes up and complains of hunger. Walumancer points out that he sent Pen and a posse to raid the whole street for supplies, which is most likely why there is nothing left. Makin' admits to regretting that decision. He informs Walumancer that Pen has changed from what he once was, that he has calmed down significantly. Walumancer says he hasn't noticed, and Makin' points out that he might have if he ever stepped outside his purple palace, because he never cared for anyone outside the Wahfia. Walumancer admits that he became too used to his position of influence and that complacency caused his downfall, much to Makin's surprise. The two try to come up with a plan to get out of the bar before the cops inevitably come back, though with no resources they are in quite the bind. Walumancer eventually comes up with the idea to go to Proto Kirby, their only possible ally. Makin' is very uneasy, as she has since joined the police, but with no other options he goes along with it. There then is a flashback to just after the end of Part 2, displaying how the two escaped the warehouse successfully. After this, it returns to the two bosses, who are now outside Proto's apartment. Proto opens the door and instantly hugs Walumancer upon seeing him. Makin' comments on her ragged and run-down appearance. Proto expresses great joy at Walumancer actually getting her calls, though the latter informs her that they were all distorted and unreadable. She starts to insult herself as she bangs her fist on the door, but the two are able to calm her down and have her invite them in. She lets them stay the night after Makin' insists on sleeping and telling her the situation in the morning. Walumancer tells her how happy he is to see her before going off to bed himself, with two days remaining. Part 4 opens with a shocking revelation: Therister was the one that set Walumancer and Makin' up after being paid $666,000. Makin' is appalled, believing him to have been his best friend. He uses Proto's phone to call Pen and inform him of what happened, telling him to take care of Therister. The three decide to get revenge on the supplier of Therister's money, the two bosses infiltrating his building while Proto supports them via hacking. Outside the building, Proto informs them that she's locked in the target, who lives on the hundredth floor. She also informs them that she has control of the building's security system. They enter the building through a side entrance, where all the utilities are centralized. They get through the first twenty floors without a problem. After the twentieth floor, guards start appearing. Not having the resources to go loud, they continue through the building quietly, eventually hitting the eightieth floor. On the eightieth floor, a guard spots them, though he is quickly disposed of. However, a second guard also spots them and fires at them, sounding the alarm. They sprint up the floors until the guards finally organize at the eighty-seventh floor. Proto uses the ceiling-mounted turrets to dispose of them, letting the two pass. They fight their way to the eighty-ninth floor, which is full of tear gas. Makin' welds the door shut behind them to keep the guards from getting to them as Proto dissipates the gas. Once the gas is dealt with, they run through the floor, when Walumancer gets an idea. They force open the elevator shaft and grab hold of the cables, as Walumancer shoots their bottoms, rocketing them up to the hundredth floor. Makin' uses a wrist rocket to blast open the hundredth elevator door as they zoom into the penthouse. After recovering, their mysterious enemy reveals himself. It's Relk_Cehi. As he is about to go on a monologue, however, Walumancer unloads into him with his revolver, followed by Makin' burning him with his wrist-mounted flamethrower before hitting him several times with his melee weapon. Relk falls to the ground and Walumancer finishes him off with a large stomp to the face. They inform Proto that the deed is done and they say some heartfelt goodbyes. As Proto cuts off her communications guards storm into the penthouse, cornering the two bosses. When it looks like all hope is lost, Wahfia pilot Legownz appears in his helicopter, with none other than Pen on the side with a large mounted machine gun. The two duck as Pen lays waste to the guards, giving the bosses enough time to jump into the helicopter, escaping with four hours left. One Last Case One Last Case was the second story told by Walumancer. It centered around one final case for famed private investigator Hon-Hon and his partner Sneky, accompanied by their good friend Officer Reboot, in which they attempt to find a serial killer attacking seemingly random people across the city. Part 1 opens in the Tagopolis Police Department, with Commissioner Llux hanging up the phone, telling her trusted Captain Fred Fuchs that supplies will be steady until the bombs drop, lamenting the fact that they won't be able to protect all these innocent people. Fuchs tries to encourage her by reminding that they all made those peoples' last days worth living. Meanwhile, Reboot pulls up to a crime scene, where he meets Fancytag, who described the body of the victim, including slash marks and missing limbs. Reboot affirms the need to find the killer, this being their fourth victim, but Fancy is pessimistic due to the lack of evidence and leads to go off of. He ponders whether or not going after the killer is even worth it. Reboot declares he will not give up on his search. Fancy acknowledges that he can't tell him not to on both moral and authorial grounds, but reminds Reboot that he is on a wild goose chase. Later that night, Reboot turns to the only one who could possibly help him solve a case like this: Hon-Hon. The investigator informs his old friend of his retirement, but after seeing photos of the victims and being encouraged by Sneky, Hon-Hon agrees to take one last case for Reboot, requesting a day to scrounge up any possible leads or potential suspects. Part 2 opens on Friday morning, with Hon-Hon sharing everything he found with Reboot. Due to lack of evidence, the perpetrator is concluded to be a professional. However, the brutal and sloppy cause of death indicates that these murders were most likely personal. With these two factors in mind, Hon-Hon suspects that the killer must be either a police officer, a Wahfioso, or one of Makin' Bacon's gang members. With three factions to investigate, the three split off to investigate one each. At the station, Reboot rules out Llux, Fred Fuchs, and Proto Kirby, leaving the only possible suspects Digi, CP, and Fancy. Llux interrupts his train of thought, however, and informs him that Fancy notified her of him taking this case, and demands that he drop it, citing a need to keep as many officers around as possible, due to more and more leaving as the end draws near. She commands him to take kitchen duty, which Reboot reluctantly accepts. Reboot becomes suspicious of Fancy, as he really seems to want to ensure Reboot not pursue this case. Hon-Hon later infiltrates an empty Bacon Burrow to search for clues, though he finds nothing. He has to duck to cover however when Twelve Hour Respawn and Therister walk into the building. Respawn goes to get a beer from the locked fridge while Therister goes outside for an unknown reason. Hon-Hon decides to follow Therister, listening to him making a mysterious report to an unknown person on the phone. He doesn't believe him to be the killer, but perhaps he is connected. Sneky, meanwhile, had spent hours slithering through the ventilation system of the Wahthedral. He overhears a crying Marie, who is being comforted by Legownz. The two mention that Walumancer, Eggz, and Blast have all gone missing. Having heard enough, Sneky exits the building and starts making his way back to the office. Part 3 opens with Reboot in the TPD cafeteria, serving food to civilians. He gets a call from Hon-Hon, who informs him that he and Sneky uncovered something huge. Reboot is about to inform him of his situation, but decides not to, telling him instead he will be there soon. He heads to the garage, avoiding Commissioner Llux along the way (who is informed by Bad Jokes Cop that Fred Fuchs has left to be with his wife Lisa). He gets on a motorcycle, but is stopped by Fancy, who catches him just before starting the ignition. He tries to warn Reboot of the consequences, but he no longer cares, stating he will catch this murderer if it kills him. Fancy finally relents and allows Reboot to leave, promising to cover for him. Once Reboot meets back up with Hon-Hon and Sneky, the former quickly reports that he is completely confident that nobody on the police force committed the murders. Hon-Hon reports that Makin', Walumancer, Blast, and Eggz are all missing. Makin' and Walumancer are ruled out as both went missing at roughly the same time, with Reboot realizing a secret raid must have been conducted to bring them down. Blast and Eggz are the only possible remaining culprits, though Hon-Hon reveals it does not matter which as he did manage to find a connection between the victims, and that one other person connected to them all is still alive. The three resolve to go to the building this man is living in at night and stake it out, waiting for the killer to appear. When a scream is heard, the trio rush in, but are too late to save the man. The hooded killer escapes through the window onto the roof of the next building over, and the three begin their pursuit. Part 4 shows the two men still pursuing the killer (revealed to be Eggz), though the chase had since moved to the sewers. They have less than an hour left before the bombs drop, and neither party was getting anywhere. Sneky tells Hon-Hon to use Eggz's family against him, and Hon-Hon goads Eggz into running towards the Wahthedral. Eggz takes the bait and starts running to the Wahfia base, exiting the sewers. The chase takes to the streets, until Eggz runs into an abandoned factory, shutting the doors behind him. Reboot runs ahead and enters the factory, only to get jumped by Eggz, who starts to viciously maul him. Hon-Hon attempts to shoot Eggz, but he is too quick and pounces onto the detective. Hon-Hon gets the upper hand but Eggz is able to push him off using his powerful rabbit legs. He begins to maul Hon-Hon but is interrupted by Sneky, who bites him in three places, injecting him with venom. He runs off, leaving the trio alone again. Hon-Hon is beat up but otherwise alright, but Reboot was quickly bleeding out. With only two minutes before their demise, Hon-Hon drags Reboot outside and sits him up so that he may look at the bombs as they fall. Hon-Hon gives his old friend a cigar before he succumbs to his wounds. He then lights his own and lets Sneky take a breath before patting his partner on the head. The blast then engulfs them. Unfinished Business Unfinished Business was a story told by EGG-Z, detailing him on a bloody quest to find answers. This story takes place in tandem with One Last Case, displaying the side of the killer. Part 1 opens with Eggz sitting by a fire, reflecting on his life. He wants desperately to return to his family but pushes this urge aside. With only days left before he and everyone else in the city is bombarded with explosive Armageddon, he has one final mission to accomplish, and this time it is personal. Part 2 takes place a few days later, at around 2 AM. With four days remaining, Eggz has found nothing, the four people he went to being dead ends. Their blood stains his hoodie. He turns into an alleyway and sets up shop for the night, cooking up some form of explosive for him to use. Half of his time left was gone, and yet he still knew not where he came from. He needed to find out something, anything about his origin, exactly where the egg from which he hatched came from. He packs his things back up, climbs one of the buildings, and spots his next possible informant or victim. He begins to chase them down. Part 3 occurs between Parts 3 and 4 of One Last Case. The chase was ongoing between the law enforcers and Eggz, and the latter was doing the best he could to shake them, as his final victim actually gave him the lead he so desperately required. As he begins to tire, Hon-Hon and Reboot corner him after they return to street level. He sheds his bloodied hoodie, exposing his identity, and managed to evade them, retreating into the sewers, bounding towards where his final victim pointed him to. Nothing will stop him in his quest for answers. Nothing. Stormout Stormout was a story told by Blast, entailing his fall to psychotic rage following the events of A Tale of Two Bosses Part 1. The prologue to Stormout, dubbed "Alone in Thoughts", shows Blast bounding across rooftops, presumably on the negotiation mission Walumancer sent him on, as he airs his frustrations in his mind. Walumancer has sent him on another mission, which he in truth does not want to be on. He left his life in the Wahfia behind a long time ago, and was only doing this to aid a friend. He mentions the Wahfather having his sights set on everyone, and calls him insane for thinking he could trust anyone after everything that has happened. He punches a rooftop he lands on, cracking it, and keeps running. Part 1 takes place just after Blast left Walumancer's office in A Tale of Two Bosses Part 1, storming out of the Wahthedral in furious anger after Walumancer called him useless. He begins destroying property and assaulting civilians in anger. He curses Walumancer out for his betrayal and declares that he has made the biggest mistake in his life, creating the most dangerous wildcard this city has ever seen. Part 2 does not feature Blast at all, instead takes place at a crime scene with Digi and an unknown member of the TPD. They identify the body of a minor Tagger, though exactly who it is cannot be determined, as the body was far too damaged by burns. Digi describes the body as if it was thrown into an industrial strength furnace. Part 3 opens again with Digi and the unknown officer. Like Reboot, these two are also going behind Commissioner Llux's back to pursue a serial murderer to give the victims' families closure. This marks the third body within the week they have found burnt to a crisp. Digi is able to link the bodies in that each was a minor member of a different faction, either the Wahfia, TPD, or Makin's Gang. A third officer enters the scene with another piece of evidence, a bloodied Boston Basher. Digi's partner realizes Blast is the murderer, and tells the third officer to go inform the commissioner that they know who has been killing their men. Digi is skeptical that it could be Blast, as no one has seen him in days. Before he is able to finish his points, however, he is shot in the back along with the third officer. His partner tries to retaliate but is shot as well, falling to the ground, but still alive. Blast enters, rambling most likely about Walumancer, before finishing the officer off. He mentions that he loves who he has become, because it has given him the greatest rush of his life. Syntax Error Syntax Error is the unofficial name of Proto Kirby's story. It tells a tale of Proto attempting to preserve the memories of Tagopolis while at the same time living out her isolated, rather miserable final days. The prologue is a recorded message from a hologram Proto, identifying by the earlier name of Smoky Quartz. She doesn't say much, other than that it is time to go back to the beginning in order to explain everything that has happened. Part 1 starts with Smoky in her apartment, coding away at her computer. Her appearance is ragged and unkempt, and she hasn't gone outside in weeks. She looks at her phone, a dummy with only one contact, that being Walumancer, and reflects with heavy regret at the things she did and said back when things fell apart. This regret turns to anger aimed at herself, as she begins to degrade herself severely, calling herself weak. With only a week left, she resolves she has to do something and nervously calls Walumancer. Part 2 takes place a week after Part 1, following the conclusion of A Tale of Two Bosses. Smoky manages to return to her apartment without the police finding her and changes into her sleepwear. With only hours remaining, she sits down at her computer and completes her final project, a rocket with a built-in A.I. hologram of herself. The hologram cheerfully identifies itself as Smoky, though the real Smoky corrects it, dubbing it Alter Quartz. Smoky proceeds to record a message, explaining everything she could about Tagopolis and the people in it (and by consequence revealing the prologue to be, in fact, an epilogue). By the time she uploads it to the A.I., the air sirens blare, indicating the bomb's imminent arrival. She rushes outside with the rocket and launches it. With the city's memories and records preserved, she blissfully returns to her apartment, locks the door behind her, and removes her representative hat. She puts on some earphones, plays some music, and gets into bed, snuggling her favorite stuffed animal before drifting off to sleep, just as the flames engulf her. One Shots Other Taggers made their own stories, but only produced a single set or, in one case, two separate sets with loose connections. These one shots mostly included the deaths of their characters, but a couple had their own unique stories to tell. The pure death sets will be covered under "The End" while the aforementioned unique stories will be covered here, regardless if death occurs. The first one shot was made by Ass Ketchup, titled "What I really think". Wahfioso Ass Ketchup decides to take one out of Hon-Hon's book and record a message about the coming end to the city of Tagopolis, though this centered more around himself. He starts at the beginning, when he first moved to this city. He put no effort into everything he did, a mindless drone with no goals. He reveals he lied about his age back then, claiming to be older so that he would be better accepted. He now realizes the error of this mindset, as it is how one chooses to act that matters. He states that he acted well for awhile, but eventually grew an unhealthy, inconsolable hatred for many things. He doesn't recall how it started, only that it has gotten people to turn against him, which he believes was justified all things considered. He decides that there is no point in delaying anymore, and that it is time to display what he really thinks. The second one shot was made by Llux, titled "You are the Blood". Llux receives a final report from Fancy, the last officer in the force. Fancy reports that no concrete evidence of a suspected conspiracy was present, but more likely than not one did occur, and whoever did it got away with it. Fancy hopes that the book he has compiled about the situation will lead to others looking deeper into it in the future. Llux questions whether or not the official investigation wasn't thorough enough to Fancy's liking, and the latter reports that it was a complete mess. Llux is about to ask about Fancy's book before a final breaking news story interrupts their feed. PyroDillon reports that Mayor Dos has been assassinated after he was gunned down in the middle of a press conference in Washington DC. The Tags Discord President was also shot dead in the incident. It is suspected that a mafia leader (implied to be Walumancer) was behind the assassination. Experts call the event an act of war against the Discord server. The broadcast ends, and the attention turns to the man directly next to Llux, which in a shocking twist is Teaquin, alive and well. The two have a vague and mysterious conversation implying Llux may have been the one behind the assassination, and the inevitability of their deaths forever protecting them from the consequences. Teaquin tells Llux not to worry about leaving the world before the nuke goes off and obliterates them both. The third one shot was made by Fred Fuchs, titled "F.F.'s Exodus". In a rather humorous set, Fred Fuchs returns to his home after a long period of working in the TPD, and looks at his email to find to new messages in almost 1000 days. First, one from Player 1 + Player 2, thanking him for the chair. Second, Tagopolis's incoming bombing. He quickly gathers his best weapons (he calls them Tags) and hops on his old motorcycle before riding off into the sunset to grander adventures. The End The End was the final set of The Final Week, created by Walumancer with help from EGG-Z, detailing the final moments of each of the unresolved stories, detailing the deaths of Makin's gang, Blast, Eggz, and finally Walumancer and Marie. Along with this set came a couple of sets from other Taggers addressing their characters' deaths. The first one shot death was Lazy's, which was very quick and humorous. He sits in his chair, looks at his watch, still refuses to get out of his chair, and then gets annihilated by nuclear fire. Meanwhile, in Ass Ketchup's death set, Ass gets engulfed by flames, but seemingly doesn't die, and is rather transported. He finds himself in a horse-drawn cart, surrounded by other men in chains. He realizes he is in the opening of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and begins to freak out. The End starts off with Makin's gang, five minutes before the bombs. Twelve Hour Respawn is drunk off his rocker, and Marmot apologizes for letting him get that way. Makin' tells her not to worry, and it's probably for the best he dies with what he loves: alcohol. Makin' asks what Pen did with Therister, and he simply answers that he shot him repeatedly and did other unspecified actions when said shootings did not work very well. Makin' decides not to further pursue what horrors were wrought upon his ex-friend. The sirens signalling the coming of the bombs go off, and the four raise one final toast. Respawn falls backwards in his seat, causing the other three to laugh as the blast consumes them. Cutting back to earlier, Blast emerges from his final killing spree, covered in blood and ash. As he walks down the street, humming a familiar tune, the sirens start to blare. He spots the plane delivering the nuke and laughs. He tosses his abused Boston Basher to the side, breaking a window, and begins to run faster and faster towards the drop zone, cackling more and more hysterically with every second. The bomb hits and the explosion quickly approaches him. He embraces his death, his final words ""HA HA HA HA HA! COME ON, BABY!" Cutting back once again, Eggz stumbles alone through the streets as he attempts to get back to the Wahthedral. Just as he spots it, the venom's toll becomes too much for his body to bear and he collapses onto his face. Dread and sorrow overtake the rabbit at the fact that he both failed to find out his origins and failed to see his family one last time. He uses the last of his strength to flip onto his back, and he watches the bombs fall. He reflects on his recent discovery that his work went into the production of these bombs. As the blast quickly approaches him, he has one final epiphany: in death, he will finally realize who he is. As the nuclear fire engulfs him, he thinks of his family. At the same time, Walumancer finally reunites with Marie. He apologizes for not being there as best as he can. He admits that he has made several mistakes in the past few days, but also states that never once did he ever stop thinking of her. He tells Marie she is his everything. She replies stating that she knows, and stands up to face him. She tells Walumancer that his religion better have been right this entire time, and replies that he has a good feeling it is. She tells him she loves him and the two embrace in one final kiss, never once breaking it as the blast overtakes them, killing them both instantly. Reception Being as large of a collaborative effort as it was, it was no surprise that The Final Week was received very positively. All of the Taggers who participated in the series were more than satisfied with how it turned out. In general, Walumancer's were the most well-received, due to their length and detail. The other stories were also well-received, but not to the same extent. The one shots were received well also, but only minorly so. Crimson Blitz, Makin' Bacon, Shakkari, and Reboot are noted to have outspokenly liked the series without working on it themselves. Reboot in particular appreciated the return of Hon-Hon and Sneky, giving the duo a spiritual third arc he was never able to give them. Not everyone liked the series, however. This group mostly consisted of returning Generation 1 Taggers that weren't present during the time where series were in their prime. Sensible Haircut is the prime example of this. Also, as expected, Relk did not like the series either, not even One Last Case despite being such a huge fan of Hon-Hon and Sneky. List of Sets All of the sets were archived within days of the site's closure. Here they are, organized by story. Prologue * Prologue A Tale of Two Bosses * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Finale One Last Case * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Finale Unfinished Business * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 Stormout * Prologue * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 Syntax Error * Prologue (Alter Quartz) * Part 1 (Syntax Error) * Part 2 (Data Upload and True Farewells) One Shots * What I really think, by Ass Ketchup * You are the Blood, by Llux * F.F.'s Exodus, by Fred Fuchs The End * Lazy's Final Hour, by The Lazygineer * A Fate Worse than Death, by Ass Ketchup * The End, by Walumancer Trivia * The series name "The Final Week" was chosen as a reference to the "TFW" memes that were always used on the site. * This series marked the triumphant return of Hon-Hon and Sneky, almost two years after the second part of the third arc was created. * Originally, Eggz was not intended to be the killer in One Last Case. It was only after Eggz himself brought the idea up to Walumancer that the latter decided to go in that direction. * The "Stormout" story is a subtle reference to Storm, a rename of Implodes, Blast's NTF2Tags counterpart, who is completely insane and unequivocally violent. * Proto Kirby's referring to herself as Smoky Quartz went along with her changing her name back to Smoky Quartz in the month leading up to the Tagpocalypse. * Ass Ketchup's one shot was most likely intended to be a full story, both with the open ending and the use of the word "Prologue" in the set title. Ass most likely did not have the time to continue the story, leaving it as a one shot. * It is arguable whether F.F.'s Exodus can be considered canon to the series, given how it goes against what was established as his character in the series. Walumancer considers this one shot as "Fred obviously being in a drug-induced hallucination." * The Eggz part of "The End" was actually written by Eggz himself, with Walumancer simply transferring it to the set after Eggz showed him what he wrote. Category:Series